Loves Me Not
by k8ty
Summary: It's said that one person can change your life completely, but for Izzy it was more than just that...misleading beginning.
1. Start Over

Isabela Levaine, or Izzy, as she preferred to be called, sat with her boyfriend Matt Clifford on his living room couch, cuddled into him, smoking a cigarette. It was a warm, sunny summer day. The sun shone brightly through the windows. The summer was almost over, and Izzy's junior school year at Westbridge High had ended early, due to an issue with one of the other juniors there, Heather Newman. Heather had sent to the school naughty pictures of Izzy, and one of Izzy's cousins, Jaymie Levaine, to the entire school via e-mail. Izzy had flipped out on her, beating the shit out of her on school grounds, and afterwards running away to her boyfriend and living with him. So she has been living with him since then, and it has been a year. This led to her missing about half a year of school, mysteriously dissapearing. And the new school year was starting soon.

"Isabela, you know you shouldn't be doing that." Matt said to her, watching her take a drag from the cigarette. He didn't reallylike the fact that she smoked. But he couldn't blame her, he had done it himself, which is where she had picked up the habit.

"Doing what?" Izzy asked him, knowing full well what he was talking about."And you know I don't like being called by my full name."

"Yes, and you know I don't really like it when you smoke, either." Matt said, taking the cigarette out of her hand.

"Well, you did it too, and anyway, it depends on what I'm smoking." Izzy said, taking it back and placing it in her mouth. She stood up, and looked out the window, squinting her eyes in the sunlight that shone through. "Hey, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"What if I decided to go back to Westbridge this year?"

"I would question your sanity, but I'd be fine with it," Matt said, looking up at her after a breif pause. But he couldn't look away again. She was gorgeous. Her hair was smooth, her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her body curved nicely. He loved it. "Why would you want to go back?"

"I don't know, to finish highschool? I'm not gonna stay out just because of one thing. If people don't like me, should I care? No. I want to graduate, and be able to live a good life, and I'm not letting little miss prissy stop me." Izzy said, turning from the window to face Matt. She sat on his lap, and brushed his deep brown bangs out of his eyes. They were always covering up his eyes, damn that emo boy hair. "I'm not letting anything stop me. Drama, is not going to stop me."

"We will see," Matt said, smiling at her. _She is so stubborn,_ he thought to himself. "But we still have three days until the first day of school. Enough time for you to mentally prepare yourself."

She looked at him, and smiled as she shook her head. She stood up slowly, and trailed off to the bathroom. It was average sized. The floor was tiled, with brown designs, the shower had clear, sliding doors, the toilet a cream color, with a sink to match, right next to it. Above the sink, was an average sized mirror, with four light bulbs above it, dimly lighting the bathroom. She walked infront of the sink, and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mixture of honey-blonde and brunette. It was medium lengthed, just below her shoulders. Layered, thicker on the top than the bottom. Her bangs were angled to the left, just covering the edge of her left eye. She looked gorgeous. Plus she had grown into her body a little more over the summer. She was now officially, as the adults say, "A woman." Which she hated when they said that. She was a woman, of course, she was 18 years old, her birthday passing that July. And she was finally ready to return to school.

"I'm ready for the new school year. Ready to return after being gone for what, half of the year?" Izzy stated, running a hand through her hair, and then walking out of the bathroom back to the couch Matt was still sitting on. She looked into his bright brown eyes and smiled. "I'm completely ready."

But she wasn't so sure of this.


	2. Curious Girl

_'Okay, maybe I shouldn't be coming back...'_ Izzy though to herself, as she walked towards the front steps of Westbridge High. She stopped right infront of the steps, and took a quick look around. So many people...giggling, hugging, happy to see each other after two months away from school. But for Izzy, it was much longer than two months. Izzy was about to walk onto the steps, but her cousin Jaymie ran up behind her and gave her a hug, stopping Izzy in her tracks. 

"I knew you would come back for the senior year!"

"I'm starting to regret it, Jay. Everyone seems too overly happy." Izzy said, starting up the steps of the school. But yet again, she got stopped in her tracks, when a girl bumped into her while walking past.

"Oh, sorry," The girl said, turning around to apologize. She was a little shorter than Izzy, and had long, dark brown hair. It was curled. The girl smiled at Izzy and Jaymie. "I never pay attention to where I'm going."

"It's alright," Jaymie said, smiling back. She was always the cheerful and friendly one. She grabbed the strap of her purse and adjusted it. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just got transerred," The girl said, "I mean, I've always lived in this area, I just didn't go to this school. I went to another one. Oh, by the way, my name is Emilie Michales. But just call me Emmy, or Em. Whichever."

She offered her hand and quickly scanned Izzy once over, and smiled secretly. Izzy hesitated, noticing the girl looking at her, and shook her hand. She looked away at all of the people rushing passed them, squinting her eyes in the sunlight. "I'm Izzy Levaine, and this is my cousin, Jaymie Levaine."

"Nice to meet you," Jaymie said, taking Em's hand and shaking it, then letting go. "So, you went to another school before this? Why did you transfer to this shithole?"

"Reasons." Em said with a deep breathe. She really did not feel like telling anybody the real reason she had gotten kicked out of private school and sent here, consisting of the fact that her entire private school shunned her after hearing some interesting secrets about herself. She looked at the ground, then looked back up at the two girls.. "What classes do you guys have now?"

"Well, me and Izzy have the same class, which is English. What about you, what do you have?" Jaymie said, trying to look at the piece of paper Em had been holding.

"I have the same as you guys," Em said, smiling, "Care to show me where it is?"

"Sure." Izzy said, and smiled politely, and walked up the steps of the school, followed by the other two girls. And. behind them, a guy walked out of a black car, wearing a gray hoodie, a black tshirt and somewhat tight, and sunglasses. He takes them off, and looks at the three girls, and then at Em, until the disappear inside the building.

-----------------------------------

A premiscuous-looking girl walked down the crowded hallways of Westbridge, holding white folders of paper in one arm, and her binder in the other. She has her hair down, her dark brown eyes scanning the hallway. She put the papers in her locker, and spotted her best friend at her locker, and walked over. "Hello, Heather."

"Hi, Meagan." Heather said, "You're looking cute and tanned."

"Thanks, Heather. I missed you so much this summer," Meagan said happily, "I'm sorry that I went away the entire time though. You know my parents, and visiting relatives. So, anyway, how was your summer?"

"Good, good." Heather said, hesitating before she spoke, and looked past . She spotted Jaymie, Izzy, and someone else walking past. And then Matt Clifford, walking directly behind them. He seemed to be eyeing them hungrily. "Hey, look who's back."

"What?" Meagan asked, turning around, and there were the three girls, walking past, and Matt right behind them. "Oh, her and that other skank. Don't worry, Meag. Isabela won't last long after what I've heard about her boyfriend. She's sure to have another meltdown."

Heather looked at Meagan, suprised. "What's Matt doing?"

"I heard he's cheating on her." Meagan said, smiling.

"With _who_?" Heather asked, curious now. She wanted to ruin Izzy's life more, after what she'd done to her the previous year. She glanced over at the four, noticing that there was a girl there she'd never seen before. But that didn't matter, she'd find out anyway.

"You'll find it out sooner or later. Most likely from Izzy freaking out over it." Meagan said with a devilous smile. She walked into a classroom close by, Heather following, with one last glance at the girls and Matt.

-----------------------------------

The bell rang. Em walked impatiently out of the classroom, and into the crowded hallways, followed by Izzy and Jaymie. "Fucking _hell_, man."

"I guess you really don't like that class, huh?" Izzy said, dodging a young boy who was about to run directly into her, hadn't she moved. "Insensitive fuck," she muttered under her breath.

"No, no, I liked the subject, I hate the teacher." Em said, and then giggled, before someone walked infront of her, and she bumped into them. "Oh, sorry."

She stopped talking, as she looked up at them. It was a guy, probably around her age, 17 or 18. He had on sunglasses, so she couldn't get a good view of his face. But she stared anyway, for a few seconds, before realizing she was, and she shook her head and came back to reality. Izzy smiled.

"It's alright." The guy said, taking off his sunglasses. He looked at Izzy. "Hey, baby."

Izzy giggled, and he took her and spun her around once and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Hey hun."

"You new here? I haven't really seen you around." Matt said to Em, still holding Izzy.

"Yeah, I am." Em said, trying to hide her dissapointment after seeing Izzy's display of affection for her boyfriend. "First year in this school. It's a long story."

"Long story..." Matt said, looking above her head, which wasn't too hard, since she was pretty short. He looked back at her face,but realized she was staring at Izzy. Em looked at Matt, then looked away, embarassed a little at being caught. "So, um, why don't you hang out with us after school or something?"

"Um, sure," Em said, smiling, trying to pretend that hadn't just happened. "I'd love to hang with you guys."

"I can't, I have to go to my brother's football practice. I really don't want to go, but he doesn't have another ride." Jaymie said, being overenthusiasticly.

"Oh, sucks, sorry hun.Well, we can meet at my house anyway, me, Matt, and Em. So, meet us here after school, k, babe?" Izzy said to Matt, also noticing that Em had been staring at her, but pretending not to.

"Okay. Try not to die of smoking, k babe?" Matt said, poking Izzy's side. She smacked him on the shoulder, and he walked away.

-----------------------------------

"So, Em, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Izzy asked, curious to find out why exactly Em had been staring. They were waiting outside of the school, for Matt to arrive. School had been over for a half an hour, and he was supposed to meet them fifteen minutes ago. '_Where the fuck is he?'_

"No, I don't." Em said, in a sort of How-Dare-You-Ask-Me-That sort of way. Like Izzy was supposed to immediately assume Em didn't have a boyfriend. But she should have known, as she was just getting stared at by the girl about five hours ago.

"'Kay. Just wondering." Izzy said, kind of dropping the subject. '_Where the fuck is Matthew?'_ She brought her pack of cigarettes out of her purse, and a lighter. She went to light it, but her eye caught on Em. From her brown ballet flats, to her forest green legging covered legs, and then to her brown-shirted chest. That's when she noticed it. Em's bosom was just as big as her own. Izzy smiled without realizing it, and then she looked up at Em's face. Em was looking at her in return, her face contorted in a Don't-You-Have-A-Boyfriend? way. Izzy blew a smoke circle, and looked away from Em, but glanced back again. Well, she may have a boyfriend, but he sure as hell wasn't there when he was supposed to be. "That's it. Come with me. I think I know where he is."

Izzy started walking towards the back of the school, where the bike rack was -- there was a wooden fence there, where Matt and his friends usually hung out. Em followed behind her, trying to keep up with Izzy as she speed-walked towards the fence. But when they got there, no one was there. Jaymie obviously saw someone, though.

"Izzy, isn't that him over there?" Em asked, pointing towards a forest of trees. There was a small clearing, and there he was. With someone else. A girl, actually, practically eating her face off.

"Yeah, that's him. And he's about to get a beating of a lifetime." Izzy said, throwing down the cigarette that was still in her hand. She jumped over the fence, and marched over to Matt. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Matthew John Clifford?" She hissed at him.

"Oh, uh..." Matt said, pushing the girl away, causing her to stumble and fall over on her bottom. It was the second-to-last person that Izzy would expect him to cheat with.

"_Meagan Jonston_?" Izzy said, appalled, "You're cheating with that stupid slut? Come on, Matt, if you're going to cheat, at least cheat with someone who you won't get AIDs from."

"I..." Matt said, at a loss for words. He couldn't say he wasn't cheating, as she'd caught him red handed.

"You're a whore, Meagan." Izzy said, with an emphasis on 'whore'. "Please, go play in traffic."

"Jealous, much? Cause your boyfriend decided he wants me more?" Meagan said, and Izzy went to hit her, but was held back by Em. "Hey, calm down killer. I can't help being prettier than you."

"No, you can't help but be more of a whore than her." Em chipped in,letting go of Izzy and then proceeding to step directly infront of Meagan. "I strongly suggest you get the hell out of our faces, and that includes you, Matt, because you're not too innocent either."

Meagan stared at her. Then she smiled and simply said, "Oh, sorry, what were you run out of school for? Wasn't it something involving another girl, and some random groping?"

"Get the fuck out of here!" Em shouted in Meagan's face. Her eyes were filled with rage, she didn't blink once, didn't move from her spot. Meagan looked at her as if she was nuts, and walked off, dragging Matt with her. Izzy stared at him with disgust. Then at Em.

"What is she talking about? You and another girl?" Izzy asked, a little too bitchly. She moved infront of Em, who was a bright red.

"Stupid truth or dare game, last year." Em said, not sounding too honest, with a nervous laugh.

"No, really, what is she talking about?" Izzy protested, stomping her foot. She was curious now.

"We should get going now, huh?" Em said, starting to walk away. Izzy glared at her from behind, but started walking too. She was going to find out what was up with this girl, no matter what she had to do.


End file.
